


That Merry Wanderer of the Night

by CaptainLeBubbles



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: Trixie never liked her name very much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same verse as 'Carol, because I couldn't get the idea of Robbie calling Trixie 'Puck' out of my head.
> 
> Also I just really love anything that has these two latching onto each other and being friends.

Robbie was working on his latest invention. He wasn’t sure what it was going to do. He’d dreamed up the blueprints and seen the finished product but then Trixie had woken him up before he’d got to turn it on, leaving him curious about its function. Building it in real life was the only way he was going to satisfy that curiosity.

Trixie was in his lair, still. She’d been there for the whole four hours he’d been working, sitting quietly in his chair while she’d worked on her homework. For four hours the only sounds had been Robbie’s tools, and Trixie’s occasional questions when she hit a difficult snag. It was nice, and very companionable.

She wasn’t actually working on her homework right now. She was doodling in her notebook, and from the distance Robbie could just make out that she was doodling a name. He’d decided not to draw attention to it. The last thing he wanted was her talking to him about a _crush_.

“Hey Robbie,” she said. 

The sudden break in the silence startled him, and he jumped, smacking his head on the underside of the casing he’d been working on. He came out from under it, rubbing the spot and grumbling.

“What?”

“Would you mind if I asked everyone else to call me Puck too?”

He scowled. “Why would I?”

“Well, it’s your name for me. I didn’t know if maybe you wanted to keep it special just for us.”

“Oh.” He frowned, and diverted the question for a moment by going to the fridge and grabbing a bag of frozen peas to place against the swelling lump on his head. (He hadn’t bought them, because he didn’t eat peas, and he knew Sportacus hadn’t bought them, because he got scandalized at the idea of freezing vegetables. They were just there, like in every freezer ever, existing in the way that socks in driers didn’t.) 

Trixie’s question bore thinking about. She was a tricky kid to read, and he needed to figure out before he answered whether she _wanted_  him to want it special for them or not. If she did, and he said go for it, then she would get upset, and gods help him, he didn’t _want_  to upset her. She was _his_. He glanced over at her, studying her carefully, and his eyes flickered to the name doodled on her notebook. _Puck Troubleby_ , written in bubbling, written in cursive, written in block, written in calligraphy. It sounded good, he thought, rolling the name around in his head. Not quite alliteration, but there was a rhythm to it that he liked.

He grinned toothily at her. “I only called you Puck cause of what a nuisance you are,” he said. “Do what you want, _I_  don’t care.”

He’d hit the right answer. Trixie- Puck?- grinned and turned back to her notebook, unable to contain her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a very specific reason Robbie chose Puck, but neither of them is aware of it. _Sportacus_ knows, though, or at least he suspects.


End file.
